


An Old Tune

by xxxbookaholic



Series: A Summer Of Emotions That You Can't Explain [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotions, Gen, Light Angst, a very small drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic
Summary: altschmerz:weariness with the same old issues that you’ve always had
Series: A Summer Of Emotions That You Can't Explain [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898785
Kudos: 12





	An Old Tune

Yuki listened to the sound of his sewing machine stabbing at the fabric in his hand, drowning out the quiet mumbling of Tenma from the other room. He felt numb, in a way. _There must have been a time in his life where the bullies bothered him_ , he thought to himself, the voice quiet and blunt. At one point, though, the pointing fingers and discriminative eyes had turned into a soft melody, like the sound that came from a radio that’s sound was turned down to one bar. It was almost relaxing, in a boring kind of way. The same old things were said, “you’re so girly,” “why don’t you just get a gender reassignment and seal the deal?” Nothing was new, nothing changed. The white noise just continued on, casting a shadow in Yuki’s every step and confirming the insecurities that had been forming in the back of his mind for years upon years.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
